After the Goodbye
by sleetinthesummer
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of RTA's forgotten couple, also known as Fizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally here. :D This idea has been explored time and time again. There are plenty of fanfics out there that complete Felix and Izzy's story. I haven't read any of them, however, I believe my story may be different than the majority of other Fizzy fanfics. I have written about what I believe should have or could have happened between each episode involving Fizzy, starting with Woman of Importance (which is where the Fizziness dies down), right up to, and a little after, the series finale, So Dear to My Heart. I'm also working on a short sequel about Izzy's life while Felix is in the Navy / at war. **

** There may be some confusion as to the order of some of the episodes used in this fiction. On , it states that the episode Aah... Sweet Mystery of Life comes after the episode Total Eclipse. According to the seasons in each episode, that makes sense. However, on , it says the opposite. When I watched these episodes on tv, the latter was the case, so I am writing this story as if the events of Aah... Sweet Mystery of Life come before those of Total Eclipse. I hope that doesn't cause any headaches.**

** Finally, I am by no means a pro, so you will see some out of period speech. **

** Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Road to Avonlea, or any of the characters. They belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery and Sullivan Entertainment. I do, however, own this fanfic. (:**

** Now that all that's out of the way, please R & R, and enjoy my interpretation of Fizzy's story. :D**

Felix King walked home, floating on a cloud. He was certain that the smile on his face was etched there permanently, and was reminded of this as he brushed his fingers across his lips for what could only be the millionth time since he had walked his best friend Izzy Pettibone home.

Felix had just barely convinced Izzy not to go to Boston with her Aunt Lillian. It had not been an easy task, since she was still angry at him for humiliating her in front of half the town.

He hadn't intentionally embarrassed Izzy, of course; Felix half blamed Donny Lester for causing the huge misunderstanding, and spreading the rumour that he had kissed Izzy. Although, it had been Felix's own pride that got him in the mess in the first place, as he had failed to deny the fact that anything of the sort had happened.

Felix had done plenty of stupid things in the past, and Izzy had always forgiven him. But when he realized that it would take more than desperate begging to get Izzy to forgive him this time, and for her to stay in Avonlea, he knew he would have to tell her exactly what she meant to him.

"You don't need a whole new you! I don't think you need to change anything. I think you're perfect the way you are. The way you dress, the way you look... I think you're perfect. Don't go, Iz. Stay here, with me."

Hours later, the two of them were standing on the platform of the train station together, waving as the train Lillian was riding disappeared in the distance toward Boston.

Izzy told him that there was only way to erase a white lie. That was by making it true, so she did.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood for once," commented Felix's younger sister, Cecily, as he entered the King kitchen. "This is a lovely change of atmosphere from what you've been exhibiting the past few months." Cecily sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book and choosing an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table.

"You catch on quickly, my dear Cecily." Felix said as he kissed his sister on the cheek in greeting.

Cecily raised her eyebrows. "Felix King, what has gotten into you? Something fantastic must have happened to make you this happy. I'm going to guess that you and Izzy made up?"

Felix grinned. "Not only are we friends again, but I think she forgives me for the incident on Dominion Day. Speaking of which... you know that little white lie that was going around about Izzy and I? That we kissed?"

Cecily nodded, waiting for him to finish.

"Well... it's not a lie anymore."

"Felix!" Cecily exclaimed. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, sis." Felix smiled, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table for himself.

"Did you tell her that you love her?"

Felix nearly chocked on the piece of fruit he was chewing. After he composed himself, he furthered the awkwardness of the conversation by stuttering. "Um.. uh, n-no. Why would I do something like that, Cecily?"

Cecily gave her brother a look that said "You're not fooling anyone, Felix."as plainly as if she had screamed it in his ear.

Felix waited for her to elaborate. What would make her think something like that if he hadn't even considered the idea for himself?

"Felix, I know you love her. I'm certain that everyone who knows you well enough can see it too. It's as plain as the nose on your face!"

Felix brushed his finger over his nose subconsciously in spite of himself. "Cecily King, I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Cecily laughed. "Have it your way." She turned to leave the kitchen, but then paused. "And I'll have you know, Felix, what I said about you, the same goes for Izzy."

This took a moment to register in Felix's mind, and by the time it had, he was alone in the kitchen. These feelings he had for Izzy. Were they love, as Cecily suspected? And was she implying that Izzy felt the same way about him too? "Cecily, wait a minute!" he cried, following his sister to where she was now sitting in the parlour, continuing her reading as if nothing happened. "Cecily, you know Izzy as well I do. Do you think I should tell her, well, you know..."

"That you love her."

"Sh, Cecily!" Felix whispered. "Not so loud."

"Felix King, you are acting like a fool. There's no one else in the house! Everyone is gone to Carmody for the day. There's nobody here but you and I. Why are you whispering?" Cecily laughed. "It's not like it's a secret or anything."

"Well, it should be. It's supposed to be." Felix hesitated. "You haven't spoken to Izzy about this before by any chance?"

Cecily rose from her seat, a look of pure smugness on her face. "I may have."

"What?" Felix followed Cecily as she returned to the kitchen. "What did she say, Cess? What did you say?"

"Relax, I was just teasing. I wouldn't do that to you. But Izzy has mentioned you a few times."

Felix waited, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted her. "And...?"

"And, I am not telling you what she said." When he opened his mouth to protest, she interrupted answered him before he even spoke. "She is my friend, and I am not disregarding secrets she has told me because you're finally coming to your senses."

Felix groaned in frustration. "Cecily! You could at least tell me if she was speaking highly of me or not."

Cecily winked. "You'll have to find that out on your own. In the meantime, I am becoming sorely exhausted by your many questions. I'm going for a walk. Please don't try to follow me." She smiled at him as she went to collect her jacket and hat. "But I will say this: don't rush things with Izzy. Give it some time first, then tell her how you really feel."

"Thanks, sis," he sighed. The front door closed, and Felix was alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short little filler chapter for now. Next part will be better though, I promise. (:**

For the next couple weeks, Felix was so busy at the White Sands Hotel, and Izzy was so occupied with her schoolwork that the two of them rarely saw each other. One day, Felix decided that he had had enough with the lack of time he'd been spending with Izzy.

"That's it! I need to see her!" Felix cried, startling an unexpected Elbert as the two stood behind the main desk of the White Sands.

"Who? Izzy?"

Felix looked at him disbelievingly. "Why does everyone automatically assume that Izzy and I are... courting or something?" He paused. "Elbert, do you know how to impress a girl?"

Elbert chuckled. "I'm sorry to admit it, but I know even less about what makes girls tick than you do, which is very little to begin with. But isn't there a dance tomorrow night, to celebrate to victory of the Avonlea school over Carmody in that academic competition? Why don't you invite Izzy to go with you? Girls love dancing, I'm sure of that much."

"You know, Elbert, that not a half bad idea." Felix decided. "I think I will."

Later, Felix had finished his shift at the hotel. Instead of walking straight home, he headed toward the Pettibone residence, stopping along the way to pick a bunch of wildflowers.

Felix was still wearing his suit from the hotel, so he must have had a rather official appearance, standing on the doorsteps, all dressed up and holding a bouquet of sorts. It must have been for this reason that Clive Pettibone looked quite startled when he answered the door.

"Felix!" Clive said a little too loudly. "May I help you?"

"Yes sir, is Izzy home?"

Clive eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. Just one minute please," and he shut the door in the Felix's face.

Felix waited patiently on the doorstep until Izzy arrived moments later.

"Sorry about that, Felix." Izzy was wearing a dark green dress with soft yellow lace, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Felix thought about how beautiful she looked. "Father has been kind of protective over me around boys lately."

Felix knew that by 'boys,' Izzy really meant him.

"Uh, yeah. I understand; no hard feelings. Iz, would you like to go for a walk with me?" he babbled nervously.

"Sure." Izzy replied, eyeing the flowers with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Felix held out the flowers sheepishly. "These are for you."

Izzy smiled at the assorted flowers and weeds. "Thank-you very much. They're beautiful." She paused slightly, as if she was going to say something else, but changed her mind. "I love them."

Felix grinned, and waited as Izzy laid them inside. The two of them then They strolled along without words for a while, but Felix was the one to break the silence. "So Izzy, I've been thinking."

Izzy watched him expectantly as he chose his next words.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you like to attend the dance with me tomorrow night?"

By this time the two of them had turned around and were headed back toward Izzy's house.

Izzy smiled. "You know I'd love to, stupid." She hugged him, not realizing that they were now in plain sight of the Pettibone kitchen window, from where Clive was watching carefully.

"Great!" Felix exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I'll pick you up, then. See you tomorrow." They were standing on the front steps of the house again. Felix kissed Izzy on the cheek before heading in the other direction toward his own home, whistling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In Happy Christmas Miss King / An Avonlea Christmas, we discover the Pettibones have moved to Halifax without any rhyme or reason. What could have caused this hasty decision on Clive's part, I wonder?**

_**cue events from Aah... Sweet Mystery __of Life**_

"Why, Izzy, you seem to be in a lovely mood this evening!" exclaimed Muriel Pettibone.

Izzy stopped, and realized that she had been humming as she washed, dried. and put away the supper dishes. "I guess I am!" Izzy laughed. "I just had the most amazing time this evening, that's all."

"Ah, yes. I thought I caught a glimpse of you dancing with Felix King." Muriel teased.

Clive chose this moment to walk in. "Izzy. I need to talk to you about something." He nodded toward Muriel.

"Oh, Clive, do you really think this is the right time to discuss that? At least wait until tomorrow."

"No, Muriel, I think it's high time we had this discussion." Clive paused. "We're moving to Halifax this summer."

Izzy dropped the dish rag she had been using to dry a platter. "What are you talking about, Father?"

"Clive..." Muriel warned.

"I am talking about you, Muriel, and I going to live in Halifax before the summer ends." Clive said sternly.

"But why, Father? I love Avonlea." In reality, it wasn't Avonlea she loved, it was Felix. This realization hit her so hard she physically stumbled backward a step, and had to lay a hand on the counter top to steady herself. Luckily, her father didn't seem notice this sudden loss of balance, or else he had accounted it toward her reaction to the news he had just given her.

"Izzy, there's nothing for you here. You know that as well as I do. And we both knew we wouldn't be staying here forever. You'll be finished your schooling this June, so it's the perfect time to leave. There's a teaching post at a school in Halifax that I've been keeping an on for a while, and now it's open."

"Father, that is very selfish of you! How do you know you would even get that job?" Izzy paused angrily. She had never doubted her father's teaching abilities before. He must have been thinking this too, because he looked severely taken aback. She decided to take it a step further. "Are you just angry because of my relationship with Felix King? That's why you want to leave, isn't it? Father, I cannot believe you would do such a thing to me!" Izzy left the room in a fury, unsure of where this sudden bold tantrum had sprouted from.

"That is no way to talk to me, young lady!" Clive cried, then turned to Muriel. "She didn't have a problem with leaving this tired old town when Lillian filled her head with fantasies of Boston." he sighed, taking a seat next to Muriel at the table.

"I think you need to let your little girl grow up, Clive. Maybe we shouldn't force her to leave." Muriel hesitated, "When you first made this suggestion to me, I thought it was a splendid idea; there would be many more opportunities for young women such as Izzy in Halifax. But then I saw her and Felix King together this evening, and I thought, what kind of people would we be if we tried to separate that? It wouldn't be fair to Izzy. Wouldn't you agree?"

Clive sighed. "I miss the days when my little girl thought she was a boy, too. At least then she wasn't chasing after them."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Clive?" Muriel asked tentatively.

"I'm positive. I think it would be the best thing for our family in the long run." He sighed, glancing helplessly in the direction in which his daughter had just stormed from the room. "It's the short term consequences I'm worried about."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, this is about where things start to get a little OOC. I tried my best, but it just sort of happened this way, and as stated earlier, I am not an expert. Don't worry though, the real sappy-ish-ness will only last a few chapter. :)**

Izzy looked out the window. The moon was very bright tonight, and had just made it's way into the night sky. Several fat tears fell down her face at the thought of leaving Felix to move to Halifax. A few weeks ago she gladly welcomed the idea of a change in scenery. She thought about how much had changed since her and Felix had waved goodbye to her Aunt Lillian that day at the train station.

What if she was right after all? What if Felix was the reason her father suddenly wanted to move? What she had first said out of spite was beginning to make sense.

Izzy realized she had only two choices: give in and move to Halifax, or make her father think that there was nothing going on between her and Felix so she could stay. Either way, Felix would get hurt, and so would she.

If she were to stay, she would have to be so convincing that even Felix believed her.

Just the thought of breaking Felix's heart brought on a fresh round of tears. She could tell he cared at least some for her, hopefully not as much as she did for him. The less he cared, the easier it would be. In the best case scenario, he harboured no romantic feelings for her at all, although she knew she was kidding herself. Just by looking in his eyes as he spoke to her, and watching his mouth as he gave her one of those lopsided smiles every time he saw her, she could tell he had feelings for her. Izzy suddenly wondered if her feelings for Felix were as transparent

.

Izzy took care in making sure she wasn't seen by her father or Muriel as she grabbed a wrap off the coat rack and exited her home. It wasn't extremely late, but she didn't have the heart to answer any questions as to where she was going. She had to save her energy for what had to be done next.

Izzy spent the entire trip to the King Farm trying to compose herself and planning what she would say. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to think of anything right away, but still she didn't turn back. She kept walking in hope that she would think of something reasonable to say.

After too little time, Izzy found herself standing outside the King farmhouse. She took a deep breath and plastered on her best false smile as she knocked on the door.

Mrs. King answered, wearing a nightgown, with her hair braided down the back. Izzy realized how very late it must have been after all. "Oh dear, Izzy. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, Mrs. King, I was just wondering if Felix was around. I'd like to see if he would come for a walk with me."

"At this hour?" Mrs. King asked, hands on her hips. But Felix was already bolting down the stairs.

"Hey Iz, I saw you walking toward the house. I mean, I just happened to glance out the window and saw you coming toward the house."

Janet King giggled. "Felix King, I've never seen you dress so quickly in your life!"

Felix was already rushing Izzy out the door. "A walk, did you say? I'd love to."

As soon as they were outside, Izzy burst into laughter. It wasn't a fake laugh either, she was genuinely amused by Felix's behaviour. So much so, that she had almost forgotten why she came to find him in the first place. "Felix, would you care to explain why you were just acting so strangely?"

Felix stared at the ground, kicking a loose pebble as the two walked side by side in the direction of the old lighthouse. "Sorry about that, Iz. There truth is... I was just in bed, looking out the window, when I saw you coming toward the house. As soon as I realized it was you, I leapt out of bed and dressed as quickly as I could. Mother must have thought I was sleeping, but in truth, I just couldn't.

"Me either." Izzy admitted. "That's sort of why I came over." She paused. "What made you stare out your window so intently that you would see me walking in the dark?"

Even in the black of night, Izzy could tell Felix was blushing by the way his head tilted downward slightly, and the sheepishness of his voice. "Honestly, I was looking on the off chance that you would come. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few weeks without looking out the window at least for a little while. I'm sorry."

Izzy grinned. "Don't apologize. That's very sweet in an odd sort of way."

Felix and Izzy came to a stop outside the lighthouse. "Let's sit down for a while." Izzy suggested. They both took a seat in the grass, already damp with dew.

"Felix, I need to talk to you about something very important." She watched his eyes light up in the glow of the moon and stars. "No, it's not a good thing. Felix, you're my best friend in the whole world. I would crawl across P. E. Island on broken glass for you. But that's just it. You're my best friend, and that's the only thing I want you to be."

Felix just looked at her, trying to find meaning in those empty words. "Izzy... I don't understand."

"It's what I was trying to tell you at Pine Bend. You're like a brother to me, and nothing more than that."

"You don't mean that, Iz. I know you don't."

Izzy ducked her head, tears already threatening to fall. "I do, Felix. I love you, though. You're like a part of my family. But I'm not in love with you. I can't be."

"Izzy, please think about this. You can't deny that there is something between us."

"You don't love me, Felix." She regretted saying this as soon as the words had left her mouth, because she realized she had only said them so she could hear him deny it. This would only make things more difficult.

"Izzy Pettibone, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I just didn't realize what it was until recently. When we first met, I thought to myself, 'She's a tough one, that Izzy Pettibone.' You were the perfect girl, because you didn't act like one. Then, the first time I saw you wearing a dress, I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen."

"Felix, please stop."

"No, let me finish." Felix looked at her very seriously. "At first I thought you were turning into one of those prissy, stuck-up girls after all. But then I realized that nothing had changed. You were the same Izzy, just in a dress. And Izzy, when you showed up for dinner after the bachelor's auction last summer, I thought just maybe you had finally realized that you might have feelings for me too. And all those other girls; Adeline Hodgson, Greta Steig, Velma Bugle, especially Velma Bugle, they were only distractions, Izzy. I've never felt the way about anyone else the way I feel about you." Felix drew in a deep breath of air. "So what is it? Are you afraid of falling in love with me, Izzy?"

Felix had been rather calm up until that point. As he said that last sentence, his voice quivered slightly, and Izzy knew she had to stop dragging this out, but also that she had to tell him how she really felt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Felix, you're right. I am afraid of falling in love. I am scared of being in love with someone, and I am so in love with you, that it terrifies me." She paused, and watched as this last statement registered on his face. This concept had rolled off her tongue effortlessly, without much thought. Probably because it was the truth.

"You..."

"Yes, Felix, I am in love with you." She decided to continue with the idea that had come so easily. "I can no longer deny that, and I am truly sorry for putting you through this. I've made a mess of things by letting myself develop these feelings for you. As soon a I kissed you at the train station, I knew I had let things go too far, because in the end, we'll both end up getting hurt."

Felix laughed nervously. "Iz, feelings aren't something you can control, you know." He hesitated. "So... that kiss. You regret it?" Felix was fighting back tears; she could hear it in his voice, even though she could not see his face in the darkness.

Izzy took a deep, composing breath and reminded herself yet again that this had to be done, although it was getting more difficult to lie with each passing second. "Yes. It was a mistake. I am deeply sorry. I know you'll never be able to forgive me."

Izzy stood to walk away, an attempt to escape before tears started falling down her own cheeks, but Felix was up just as quickly, and caught her arm. He swung her around so she faced him again, although closer than before, and with one of his hands gently grasping each of her arms. When he spoke, his tone was both firm and tender, but also pained. "Now you listen to me Izzy Pettibone. I care about you more than anyone else on God's green Earth. I love you so much more than you could ever hope to imagine. You say you're in love with me, so why would you want to throw that away? When two people love each other, they don't go they're separate ways; they do something about it. So what are you trying to prove, Iz? Why can't we just be together?"

"I already told you... I'm afraid."

"That can't be the only reason. Because if you really loved me, you wouldn't let a little fear get in the way." Felix stopped to take a deep breath. "Is that it then? You don't really love me?"

"No, of course not. I love you. But Felix, we've discussed this before. It's too dangerous. You're my very best friend."

"You're going to need a better excuse than that this time Izzy."

She sighed. "I wouldn't know what to do. What do people do when they're in love? How do they act? It's so embarrassing. You need to move on, Felix."

Felix's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "You're embarrassed of me? Is that what you meant that day at Pine Bend?"

"No, no!" Izzy cried in frustration. Everything was coming out wrong, and she was running out of excuses. "I'm embarrassed of myself."

Felix took in another shaky breath. "Well, if that's what you really want." He turned back toward the King Farm. But then he paused. "So when you kissed me at the train station... that was just out of pity, wasn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer, and continued his trek down the dirt road.

"Felix!" Izzy cried at the figure shrinking in the distance. "You know that's not true!" But he was gone.

Izzy pulled her wrap more tightly around herself, and slumped to the ground in an outburst of tears. She should have known better than thinking that he would actually understand. But maybe his understanding would have come easier if she had told him the truth. There could be no Felix and Izzy if one lived in Avonlea, and the other lived in Halifax.

There had to be an easier way of letting him go than this.

* * *

Felix stormed through the doors of the King House, tear tracks tracing his face in a mixture of hurt and anger. How could Izzy say those things to him? They didn't make any sense. If she loved him like she claimed, then what was stopping them from being together? Felix could tell all those silly excuses were not real reasons, although they could have been holding some truth.

"For heaven's sake, Felix. Daniel is sleeping, as is the rest of the family! Are you planning on waking the dead with all the eternal racket you're making?" an unholy Janet King shout-whispered at her son as he stomped passed her bedroom on the way to his own. Then she caught sight of his tear-streaked face, and her tone changed drastically. "Good lord, Felix, what happened? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Mother. Good back to sleep." Felix mumbled. He continued on toward his bedroom. His little brother, Daniel, was sleeping, just as his mother had said. Felix looked at him. "Lucky thing." he whispered at his brother. "You probably don't even know what a girl is yet."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Felix took a day off sick from the hotel. He wasn't really sick, but he felt that way. Everyone else noticed as well; he sat at the breakfast table, but didn't eat, he did his chores mechanically and without hesitation or complaint, and for the rest of the day he stayed in his room.

Felix knew he should be angry at Izzy for her ridiculous behaviour the night before, but he just could not understand why she would say those things to him all of a sudden. He knew Izzy, and she was keeping something from him. He would have to comfort her about it, as painful as that would be.

Suddenly, a knock come on Felix's door. It was Cecily. "Felix, everyone's worried sick about you. You haven't eaten a bite all day, and you're not acting like yourself." She took a seat on the bed next to Felix. "Mother said you went out for a walk with Izzy last night, and when you came back, you seemed really upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

Felix sighed. "Well, you were right. Izzy told me she loved me last night."

"Why would that make you so sad, Felix! That's wonderful! Did you tell her you felt the same way?"

"Yeah, and it all went downhill from there. Izzy said we should just be friends. Maybe I should have taken your advise, Cess, and taken it slower with Izzy. But it just doesn't make sense to me. And the strangest part is, the entire time we were talking, it was like she was rhyming off excuses why we can't be together, and holding back the real reason."

Cecily sighed. "Give Izzy her space for a while, but you should definitely talk to her about it sometime. I can't imagine her keeping secrets from you like that."

"I couldn't either until last night. I just wish I knew what was going on." Felix paused, a new realization entering his mind. "Do you think there's someone else?"

"I don't think she would tell you she loved you if she was interested in someone else. That would just be cruel."

Felix stood. "I can't wait any longer; it's killing me. I have to find out what's going on." Cecily gave him a reproachful look. "Cess, I know you said to wait, but I have to talk to her."

"Felix... you just said you should have listened to my advice last time..."

"I know, I know, remind me to do that next time. But I have to know now."

Felix walked ambitiously along the road toward the Pettibone house, a path he had taken countless times before. His face was set in an expression of determination as he knocked on the door. Izzy opened it, then closed it again.

Felix tried again. This time, Muriel Pettibone answered. "Can I help you, Felix?" She seemed rather distressed.

"Yes, can I please speak with Izzy? It's very important."

"I'm sorry, Felix, she's not feeling up to being called today."

"Please, Mrs. Pettibone," he pleaded.

Muriel sighed. "Come in, Felix. I'll just let Izzy know you'd like to see her."

Moments later, Muriel returned, alone. She gave Felix a sad look. "I'm sorry, Felix." She didn't have to say anything else.

Felix tried to give a half-hearted smile. "Thank-you, Mrs. Pettibone. Maybe I'll stop by later."

"That would probably be the best thing to do." Muriel said, giving her own attempt at a smile. Apparently whatever was bothering Izzy was affecting Muriel too.

He turned to leave, but not without trying one last thing.

Once outside, Felix picked up a small pebble and threw it at Izzy's window, much like he had done when they had fought about their fox farm business.

Much to his surprise, Izzy's face appeared. She opened the window and leaned out slightly. "Felix, I'm sorry, ok? Please just understand that I only want to be friends."

"I'll understand when you tell me the real reason you're saying these things."

Izzy held Felix's gaze for a while. "It's impossible for me to keep anything from you anymore, isn't it?"

Felix chuckled slightly. "That's a price that comes with being best friends with someone."

Izzy closed her window without another word, and disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix stared at the empty space where Izzy had just been. Why had she left so suddenly?

He was angry now; he hadn't said anything to offend her... unless she had taken offense when he had said they were best friends.

He was now ready to admit defeat. It was obvious there was nothing he could do to get through to Izzy anymore. Felix turned to walk away.

Just then, he heard the door open, and a voice call out, "Felix, wait!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "What is it, Izzy?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want to have this conversation through a window." She sighed. "Can we talk?"

Felix turned to face her. "I suppose. We already are, aren't we?" He sighed. "You're going to tell me the whole truth this time?"

"Yes." She took a few steps closer to him, and took a deep breath. "Felix, we're moving to Halifax."

Felix just stared at her blankly. "What do you mean? When? Why?"

"Father, Muriel and I, we're moving to Halifax at the end of the summer, Felix. Father suddenly got this notion that there's 'nothing for me in Avonlea,' and wants to get a new teaching job there, for Providence knows what reason..."

"So why did you say those things to me last night? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because I'm certain that another reason Father wants to move is because you and I are becoming too close in his opinion. The only way he would have changed his mind would be if he thought for certain that you and I were only friends. And the only way to do that was to make you think the same thing. You know how people are in Avonlea. If anyone saw us together, word would get around, and Father would find out. We'd be gone in a second."

"This is ridiculous. Have you tried reasoning with your father?"

"Not exactly. We haven't spoken since he told me we're moving. Besides, you know how Father is."

"Yeah." Felix sighed. "That's it then? You're moving?"

Izzy nodded. Felix could see tears swimming in her eyes.

"So what happens to us now?"

"I honestly don't know, Felix. For a while, I thought we were... something. But if we live in different provinces, I don't see how that will be possible anymore."

"Unless..." Felix's eyes held that mischievous glimmer that always appeared whenver he thought up a new scheme. "Unless I were to move to Halifax as well."

"Felix, that's impossible!"

"No, it isn't! Think about it, Iz. Your Father won't know I'm there, and we could see each other without anyone knowing. It'll be perfect!"

"Felix King, I won't let you waste your life sneaking around, chasing after me. I thought you wanted to be assistant manager of the White Sands?"

"You're more important to me, Izzy."

"That's absurd. You need a job."

"I'll find one in Halifax."

"What if you can't? Then you'll be traipsing around an unfamiliar city with no money in your pocket. Be reasonable. We're just going to have to go our separate ways for a while."

"I've been to Halifax a few times before. It's not like it's a completely unfamiliar city. Besides, how can you give in so easily, Iz? You're not even putting up a fight with your father, and now you're going to let him get what he wants? That's not the Izzy I know."

"Yes, it is, Felix. I would never do anything to make Father unhappy."

"Even if it meant that you were unhappy?"

Izzy took a moment to respond. "Yes."

"Well... if that's the way you want things to be Izzy," Felix said, "I guess there's no changing your mind. You're like your father that way, you know. I'll see you around, Iz." Then he added. "You know, I still love you, Izzy. No matter where you live."

Izzy smiled. "I love you too, Felix King."

Felix returned the smile and headed back in the direction of the King Farm, satisfied that he knew what was really bothering Izzy, happy that they were on good terms again, but also heavy-hearted, because in a few months, he would have to say good-bye to her for real this time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**cue events of Total Eclipse**_

Felix and Izzy's relationship had been a little rocky the past few weeks. Ever since Izzy had told Felix about her moving to Halifax, things were slightly more tense than usual, although luckily not as much so as their misunderstanding the summer before.

Felix had gotten himself into some trouble at the hotel, and had been demoted to bus boy. This gave him the perfect opportunity to try and convince Izzy that he should move with her again.

"Iz, there's nothing here for me anymore." Felix told her as they sat by the old lighthouse one day.

Izzy cringed slightly. Those had been the exact words her father had used when he told her that the family was moving away from Avonlea. "I still don't think it's a good idea, Felix. Isn't there anything you want to do, any career you want to try and pursue?"

Felix thought this over for a moment. "Well, the other day, Elbert and I were looking at this broshure... nah, it's a silly idea anyways."

"Tell me, Felix."

Felix stood and began pacing back and forth. "The magazine was called 'Opportunities in Canada for Young Men.' There were so many ideas there. Hey, I'll bet there's at least something there I could do in Halifax. Nothing's worse than being a bus boy again."

"You need to let go of that notion, Felix. There had to be something there that interested you, at least in the slightest bit, or else you wouldn't have brought it up."

Felix smiled sheepishly. "There was one thing that caught my eye. Elbert and I were discussing joining the navy." He paused. "The only problem is that they're recruiting this August. That's around the same time you're leaving, isn't it?"

"Felix, that's perfect!" Izzy exclaimed, climbing to her feet. "We'll have nearly the whole summer together, and we'll be leaving around the same time. Things couldn't work out better!"

"I suppose that would be the best case in our situation. Then we'll both be around for Felicity and Stuart's wedding." Felix sighed. "I just don't want to say goodbye to you." He held out his arms, and Izzy walked into them gratefully.

"We'll only be apart for a little while. But something tells me this is supposed to happen to us, Felix." She leaned back so she could look him in the eyes. "Before you know it, we'll be back together, and everything will be just fine again."

"I suppose," Felix said again. "Just promise me that you won't mention this to anyone."

"I won't breathe a word." She smiled and kissed him. "Could you walk me home now? I think it's nearly suppertime. Father and Muriel are expecting me home."

Felix was left so breathless by that unexpected kiss that he only nodded. They walked together, hand in hand.

As they reached the Pettibone house, Felix said, "Izzy, I want to spend every waking moment with you until we leave."

Izzy laughed. "Are you suggesting I quit school, leave the general store and get a job at the White Sands, or are you going to resign from your job and go to school and work with me?"

Felix grinned. "You know what I mean, Iz. Before we know it, it's going to be summertime. This is a situation neither of us can do anything about, so we might as well spend all the time we can together."

Izzy nodded. "I love you, Felix King."

"I love you, Izzy Pettibone."

Felix watched as Izzy walked into house. He stood there until the door had closed and she was out of sight.

He loved Izzy so much. The fact that he would have to be away from her for years pained him to even think about. All he really wanted was for he and Izzy to stay in Avonlea, so things could go on like they've always been.

If they were both able to stay in Avonlea, then Felix would have been able to marry Izzy the next summer, like he had secretly been planning in his mind. He didn't care that they were both still young. It was becoming apparent, however, that this was not going to happen. Felix would just have to accept the fact that he and Izzy would be separated. It was inevitable. But during that time he could do something productive with his life, something to prove his worth and to show his patriotism towards his country. And maybe even impress Clive Pettibone in the process.

There was only one other person who would really understand, and who he could talk to about this decision, and that was Gus Pike. Gus had been his sister Felicity's fiancé, and Felix's hero. Sadly, Gus had been drowned when his ship went down and all hands were lost. Gus was the only other person in the world who would understand, and who would be able to give him advice, because he had experience with being on the sea.

But the death of Gus Pike reminded Felix of the dangers that he would be embarking on if he decided to sign up for the Navy. What if he never got to see Izzy again? And would she even be there if he did come home?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ever notice how Alec didn't seem all that surprised when Felix came out of the house wearing his Navy uniform in So Dear To My Heart? He certainly wasn't as surprised as Janet was.**

**This is just a sort of filler chapter, and it's been a dog's age since I've updated this story, so I'll try and get another chapter out later. **

**Finally, I'm not an expert on how the Navy works. I had to take a few educated guesses, but nothing serious (you probably won't even notice unless your a Navy expert or something). **

Several months passed. Felix and Izzy spent all their free time together, most of which they simply lay together in the grass and watched the clouds float by, or sat in the hay of the King barn on rainy days, watching the earth turn muddy with each new raindrop.

Life in Avonlea had changed drastically for the King family. Gus had been found to be alive. Felicity travelled to Charleston to bring him back to P.E. Island. The two of them were set to marry in a week's time.

Felix had finally found the opportunity to discuss his decision of joining the Navy with Gus. He told Gus that he was the only one who knew about this decision, although this was not the case. Gus would start making assumptions if he knew Felix had discussed something like this with Izzy first.

Gus had encouraged Felix to tell his family about his decision, but somehow, he just wasn't able to break the news to them.

Telling anyone else about his signing up for the Navy seemed to set it in stone that he would have to leave Izzy. But he needed an adult to sign the papers for him to be recruited at all. So he finally gathered the courage to ask his father, as he knew his mother would never agree to sign him up.

A few days before Gus and Felicity's wedding, Mrs. King was upstairs, fussing with Felicity's wedding gown as she had been for the past few weeks. Felix realized this was the perfect opportunity to talk with his father, and perhaps the only opportunity, as the deadline for recruits was the next day.

"Father? May I talk to you about something? Something that's been bothering me, well, for a while now, and I'd like your opinion."

Alec King glanced up from the paper he was reading. "Of course, son. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you see, I've been thinking a lot lately, about my future."

"Ah, your future. That comes with some very important decisions, Felix."

"Exactly. Father, how would you feel if I decided to sign up for the Navy?"

This question seemed to catch Alec off guard, because he abruptly began to choke on his tea. "The Navy, Felix?"

"Yes, Father."

"Son, that's a very patriotic thing to do. I'm very proud that you would consider something like this."

"So you'll sign the papers?"

Alec sighed. "Does your mother know about this?"

"No, I haven't mentioned it to anyone besides you, Gus, and Izzy."

"Well, don't you think you should discuss this with you mother too?"

"I was kind of hoping you would sign the papers, and then we could tell Mother."

"Felix," Alec said disbelievingly. "I don't think your mother would appreciate that very much."

"I know, Father, but I wouldn't know how to tell her. Plus, then it's all done and over with, so she won't be able to object!"

Alec shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going along with this. Get me those papers."

Felix nodded gratefully and ran to his room to collect the forms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have to say, I am particularly pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Enjoy. (:**

Felix's admittance forms for the Navy were signed and delivered. On the morning of Gus and Felicity's wedding, he put on his uniform, and began to realize just how little time he had left in Avonlea.

New ideas began flooding his head: What would happen to his family while he was away? What about Izzy? What if she found someone else, married someone else? He couldn't bear the thought. There was only one way to be certain that Izzy would stay true to him. He would ask her to wait for him.

_**cue events of So Dear To My Heart**_

Izzy and Cecily stood chatting beside the punch bowl. The yard behind the King home was being transformed into an outdoor ballroom for Gus and Felicity's wedding reception. The girls observed as the men folded tables and stacked chairs, and music began to play. Izzy noticed that Cecily was keeping a particularly close eye on Elbert as he helped Mr. King carry a table into the kitchen.

"Elbert looks handsome in his uniform, doesn't he, Cess?" Izzy teased.

Cecily startled, and giggled nervously. "Very funny, Izzy."

"Whatever you say, Cecily. But I have noticed lately, Elbert smiles every time someone mentions your name."

Cecily's eyes widened. "Really?"

Izzy nodded.

Just then, the girls were interrupted by two young men in Navy uniforms. "Excuse me, ladies," came Felix King's voice from behind them. "If you two aren't already spoken for, how would you like to do us the pleasure of a dance?"

Cecily was clearly delighted, and took Elbert's arm. Izzy did the same with Felix.

The lawn soon filled with waltzing couples. Felix spied Gus through the crowd, dancing with his sister, and felt a pang of jealousy. Not because he was dancing with Felicity, of course, but because Gus was married to the woman he was in love with. Felix recalled that this wasn't the first time in his life he had felt jealous of Gus Pike. He remembered wishing he could be as independent as Gus. Soon, he would be, but he would be leaving his girl behind, which was something that Gus was also familiar with having to do.

Felix looked down at Izzy. He tried to imagine what a younger, tomboy version of herself would say if she knew she would one day be wearing a dress and hat such as what she was wearing at that moment, and dancing with him at a wedding. He chuckled slightly at the idea.

Suddenly, Izzy looked up at him and smiled, as if encouraging him to tell her his unspoken thoughts.

"Listen, Iz," Felix said uncomfortably. "How do you feel about... marriage?"

It seemed like a reasonable question, since they were at a wedding.

"What?"

"Marriage. How do you feel about it?"

"It's nice, I suppose."

"Do you think you will ever marry?"

"I suppose..."

"Hey, did you know Felicity was sixteen the first time Gus proposed to her? Why, that's the same age that you are now!"

"Felix, where are you going with this?"

Felix stopped rambling and tried to recollect his thoughts. "All I'm saying is that soon, we're going to be away from each other for Providence knows how many years. Do you realize how much could happen in that amount of time?"

"Felix King, are you asking me to marry you?" Izzy smirked.

Felix was brought up short by this question, and felt his cheeks turn hot as he blushed.. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Ok, let me try again." He sighed loudly. "Izzy Pettibone, will you marry me... as soon as I come home?"

"So you want me to wait for you, huh? I think that can be arranged."

"You'll do it, then?"

Izzy smiled mischievously. "I'll have to think about it."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Izzy, but at least consider it."

"I will. I'll give you my answer when I see you off in a week's time. So make sure you don't leave without me, Felix King."

Felix grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it, Iz."


	11. Chapter 11

After dancing until their feet were sore, Izzy and Cecily went to sit on the King porch for a while. The sun was just after setting, but the guests showed no signs of leaving, so the girls decided to take a break, as they were already exhausted. They sat in silence a while, but then Izzy spoke up.

"Cecily, would you marry someone, right now, if you thought you'd never see them again?"

Cecily seemed to be taken aback by this question. "Gosh, Izzy. I really don't know. That's a big decision to make."

"I know," Izzy sighed.

"Is it something that, maybe, you and Felix were considering?" Cecily continued cautiously.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering, you know? But Felix did ask me to wait for him." She paused. "I don't know if I can do that. I love Felix, I really do. But it's like he said to me earlier; who knows how long he'll be away, and who knows what will happen between now and then. Where will I be, who will I meet? Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand. And I think Felix will understand too."

"I haven't made my final decision yet. I need to think about it for a while. So don't mention any of this to Felix, ok?"

"You have my word."

Izzy grinned, changing the subject. "Elbert seems pretty light on his feet. Did you two have a good time dancing?"

Felix and Elbert were sitting outside the old lighthouse. This was generally Felix and Izzy's spot, but he and Elbert decided to get away from the crowd for a while, and this is where they ended up. They were getting tired of all the wishes of good luck they were receiving, reminders that they were leaving the island in seven short days.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Elbert spoke up uncomfortably. "Um, Felix, do you, do you think your sister likes me?"

Felix chuckled. "Elbert, I hope you're talking about the one that isn't married."

Elbert smiled. "You know I'm talking about Cecily. Do you think she likes me?"

"Why wouldn't she? You're a fine young man."

"But we're leaving in a week. What should I do about it? What did you say to Izzy?"

"No offense, Elbert, but I think mine and Izzy's situation is a little different than yours and Cecily's." Felix paused. "I asked her to wait for me."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it. But Elbert, I'd say your best bet is to just let Cecily know how you feel before you leave, and see how it goes when we get back."

"That's a good idea, Felix, thanks." Elbert stared at the vast ocean for a few moments in silence before speaking again. "So you're going to marry Izzy when we get back, huh?"

Felix gave a lopsided smile. "That's the plan, if she'll have me."

The boys returned to the King farm to find Cecily and Izzy sitting on the porch steps, hot cocoa in their hands.

"Something smells delicious," Elbert noted as they approached.

"I could get you a cup, if you like." Cecily offered.

"Oh, no thank-you Cecily." Elbert sighed as if he wanted to say something else. "Well, I best be getting home. G'night, ladies."

Felix cleared his throat, annoyed. Elbert chuckled. "Like I said." Elbert nodded in Felix's direction and disappeared down the road into the darkness.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles. Felix gave them an irritated look. "Oh, lighten up, Felix. He was only joking." Izzy grinned.

Felix laughed reluctantly. "I know, Iz. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice, thank-you." Izzy stood. "Good night, Cecily."

"See you later, Izzy. Don't be out too late, kids." Cecily added smartly as she walked into the King house.


	12. Chapter 12

_** one week later **_

Felix took one final look in the mirror of his bedroom. He also did a final sweep of the room, hoping he wouldn't forget anything he would need.

Half-heartedly, he left the room, fussing nervously with the collar of his uniform. He entered the kitchen to the stares of a crowd; his father, Cecily, Daniel, Felicity, Gus, Hetty, and the Dales.

"Alright gang, here's the plan. First, we see Felix off at the dock. Then, we'll have lunch, and right after escort Olivia and her family to the train station." Alec King was sounding more like a football coach than someone who was about to say good-bye to his son and sister.

"Before we leave..." Olivia Dale said. "your mother would me to take a photograph of you in your uniform."

"Where is Mother?" Felix asked as he allowed his Aunt Olivia to usher him into the parlour. He was only now noticing that his mother was nowhere in sight.

"She is, uh, still getting ready," Alec said as he gave Olivia a meaningful look. "I'll go see what's keeping her."

It was a long time before Alec returned with Janet King trailing behind. Her eyes bore red circles; a telltale sign that she had been crying. Everyone pretended not to notice.

"Well," Alec sighed, "we'd better get a movie on."

"Wait!" Felix cried. "Izzy isn't here. She promised she'd come to see me off."

"I'm sure she'll meet us at the dock, but if we don't hurry, we won't be seeing anyone off."

"Maybe it would be better that way," Janet said as she burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Now, now, Janet..." Alec said soothingly. Felix hugged his mother in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok, Mother. I'll be home before you know it."

"Alright, then," Alec said, starting to sound a little anxious. "I don't mean to rush anyone, but we are running out of time. If we don't hurry there won't be any time for proper goodbyes."

"But, Izzy..." Felix started.

"I'm sorry, son, but we just can't wait for her."

Everyone crammed into three buggies; one for the Dales, including Hetty, one for the Kings, one for the Pikes; and headed in the direction of the dock in a melancholic parade.

As they passed the old Tom Galan house, Felix couldn't help but steal a glance at Izzy's bedroom window. He swore he saw a figure walk by the window, and leaped off the buggy.

"Felix King, for crying out loud! What are you doing now?" Alec cried, halting the horse.

"Izzy's still home, I just saw her walk by her window. Father, I just have to say goodbye to her."

The Pikes, who were ahead of the Kings, came back to see what was going on. "We'll wait fer 'im, Mr. King. We'll meet ya at the dock." said Gus Pike. He winked at Felix.

Felix then stole a glance at his sister, Felicity, who was sitting next to Gus. "Do what you have to do, little brother," she whispered with a smile. Felix nodded and returned the smile.

The Kings and the Dales continued their trek to the dock, and Gus and Felicity waited patiently as Felix ran up to the Pettibone home.

There was no time for manners. Felix burst through the front door, startling an unexpecting Muriel, who was having tea in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Pettibone, is Izzy at home?" Of course, he was certain he had seen her, but he wanted to be sure before thundering up the stairs toward her bedroom.

Muriel Pettibone looked startled and sad. "She's in her room, Felix, dear."

Felix ran up the stairs two by two, tearing his way down the hall. He paused outside the door. Although he knew where Izzy's room was, he had never been in there under ordinary circumstances. All he wanted was to just burst through that door, lift her off her feet and kiss her one last time, but there were limits to his intrusion today, and he didn't want Izzy to be angry with him before he left. So he knocked tentatively.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thanks for all the support. I hope you enojyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love Fizzy. :)**

* * *

"Who's there?" came Izzy's voice. It was muffled by the closed door that stood between them, but he could tell she had been crying. He was causing so many tears today, it hurt him as well.

"Felix King." He cleared his throat. He had momentarily forgotten why he had even come at the joy of hearing the sound of her voice, whereas minutes ago he thought he might not have gotten hear it to again before he left. "Izzy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The door to Izzy's bedroom opened slightly, and she appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing here? You're going to miss the boat."

Felix smiled sadly. "I have plenty of time." In reality, he had no more than ten minutes. "Izzy, why won't you come to see me off like you promised?"

Izzy took a deep, shuddery breath. "I'm sorry, Felix. But I just can't seem to bring myself to be able to say goodbye to you."

"That's not going to keep me here, Iz. Besides, you were the one who encouraged me to sign up in the first place!"

"I know, and I want you to go." Through the tears in her eyes, she smiled. "You know, I kind of wish I could come with you."

Felix leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped him. "No. You can have that kiss when you return home, safely."

She grinned and entered his open arms. "Come back to me, stupid. I'll be waiting."

Felix grinned. He knew that was the answer to the question he had asked her at the wedding, and it was all he needed to hear to go on.

After a long time, but not long enough, they broke apart. "You'd better go," Izzy said.

Felix smiled half-heartedly. "See? Goodbyes aren't so hard."

"No, but it's what comes after the goodbye that I don't like. Now, go on and get out of here. You've got a boat to catch, remember?" She paused, a smile lingering on her lips. "I love you, Felix King."

"I love you too, Iz." He took one last look at her, carving that fleeting image of her into his memory, before descending the stairs.

Halfway down, he nearly bumped into Clive Pettibone.

Clive put a hand on Felix's shoulder. "You know, I was wrong in thinking that you hadn't turned into a decent young man. Well done, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you, sir." Felix wasn't sure if Clive was talking about the fact that he had signed up for the navy, or that he cared enough about his daughter to come and say goodbye to her before leaving. He assumed it was a bit of both.

Felix then remembered he was seriously running out of time. As soon as he was outside, he took off in a sprint to where Gus and Felicity were still waiting. "How much time?" Felix gasped.

"I'd say abou' five minutes er so," Gus Pike responded calmly, although he flicked the reins hard enough that the horse took off at top speed.

They made it to the dock at the last boarding call. Felix leaped from the carriage before it had come to a complete stop, running straight into the arms of his still crying mother.

Alec patted his son on the back. "Your things are already onboard. We're going to miss you, son. It'll be awfully quiet around here without the official King troublemaker."

Felix grinned, "Goodbye, Father."

After saying goodbye to a tearful Cecily, and the rest of his family, Felix boarded the boat. In a few moments, Elbert found him.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" he cried, slapping Felix on the back in comradery.

Felix shrugged. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my girl."

"Me either," Elbert said, as he waved to Cecily.

_-The End-_

The boys watched as P. E. Island shrank and disappeared into the distance, unknowing of what adventures were waiting for them beyond the next horizon.


End file.
